


Sungkyunkwan Returns

by Pandoraylam



Category: Sungkyunkwan Scandal
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/M, Friendship/Love, M/M, Rebirth, Reincarnation
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:50:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandoraylam/pseuds/Pandoraylam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>en proceso</p><p>aún me estoy peleando con AO3, asi que si alguien cae aqui por casualidad, que no se extrañe por algun fallo en el texto, ya que no está repasado. </p><p>le tengo que pillar el truco de como quiero publicarlo y añadiré el cap 2, pero por hoy creo que me voy a dormir ^^</p></blockquote>





	Sungkyunkwan Returns

 

 

 

_**Sungkyunkwan Returns** _

_**~ Preludio ~** _

 

 

 

 

 

_“¿Crees en la reencarnación?”_  

 

 

Menuda chorrada. ¿Qué pasa ultimamente con los eslogan de las peliculas y los dramas? ¿Es que no se les ocurre nada más original? Reencarnación...¡Buah!  
La pelicula ha sido una mierda. Y parece que es una moda, porque ahora hay varios dramas que giran en torno a eso.   
Como si no tubiéramos bastante con nuestra mierda de vida como para tener que llevar a cuestas una vida pasada.

¿Reencarnación?   
No, no creo en eso. Me parece una idea tonta y cursi para atraer a las chicas a los cines o la tv.   
Es estúpido.

 

Y si existiera, me parecería una broma de muy mal gusto.

 

_Pregunta 04: Escribe lo que opinas sobre el concepto “Reencarnación”_

 

Bufff... ¿En serio? Bastante malo es tener un examen sobre Confucio como para que ahora me venga el profesor con esto.  
Si sñor, a esto se le llama 'tener mala leche'.

A ver...

 

_La idea de la 'Reencarnación' es común en numerosas culturas a lo largo de la Historia.  
_ _Parte de la idea de las almas “se reciclan” dependiendo de cómo hayan vivido su vida, volviendo a nacer una y otra vez en diferentes cuerpos y épocas._

_Algunas culturas sostienen que el número de almas existentes es limitado y que no se crean nuevas, por lo que en el momento en el que alguien muere, va a “Medio Cielo” para purificarse y olvidar su vida pasada, y así poder volver de nuevo a la Tierra en el cuerpo de un recién nacido._

_Otras culturas giran en torno a las 'buenas y malas acciones' como método de enseñanza a las almas de la bondad o del 'camino correcto', por lo que si alguien se ha portado horriblemente mal en su vida y creado mucho daño, se reencarnará en un ser inferior o una persona con una vida desgraciada. De esta manera, de forma inconsciente el alma tendrá la posibilidad de redimirse y/o aprender para que, cuando vuelva a reencarnarse sepa valorar la nueva oportunidad._

 

No esta mal...Mmmm...

 

_El tercer caso se basa en torno a las vivencias del alma/persona.  
A veces se justifica con el concepto del Destino: no ha podido realizar en esa vida con lo que el Destino le tenía reservado por lo que se reencarnará una y otra vez hasta que finalmente lo haga._

_Otras, sin embargo, van mas allá y le otorgan a las almas un poder individual superior:_

_El alma no ha podido realizar aquello que más deseaba con todo su ser (casi siempre son razones de carácter romántico o de rencor), por lo que el anhelo o el ansia de venganza en tan grande que se niega a desistir hasta que lo consiga y asi poder quedar en paz cosigo misma. Con lo cual, se reencarnará una y otra vez hasta que vea sus deseos cumplidos._

_Esta última es muy parecida al del destino y en muchas ocasiones se mezclan, dándole al Destino un mero papel “organizador” en el gran conjunto de las cosas._

 

Redondo, jeh!  
Pero...¡tsk! La opinión, mierda...

 

_Personalmente no tengo ninguna duda existencial con respecto a esto.  
Soy ateo. Eso simplifica mucho las cosas. No creo en lo que no puedo ver. El resto me parecen argumentos simplistas para personas que no pueden aceptar la realidad y buscan un consuelo de algun tipo._

  
  

 

_\- ...sshi, ¿Podría decirnos que piensa de la reencarnación de su personaje en su ultima pelicula?_

  
_-_ Mmmm...Me parece una idea muy romántica. El hecho de que mi personaje haya amado tanto a su mujer hasta el punto en el que ni la muerte los separe y se reencarne en otro tiempo para poder finalmente estar juntos es...me parece realmente romántico.

Poético, diria yo. Me gustaría tener alguna vez un tipo de amor así (risas)

Creo que el poder de los sentimientos es más grande de lo que queremos reconocer, por esa razón escogí este papel, para poder mostrar al público una parte de mí que no había mostrado antes.   
Espero que todos vean la pelicula y puedan disfrutarla tanto como yo al hacerla.   
Muchas gracias. (sonrisa)

 

\------------

 

\- Hyung, con esta entrevista ya hemos terminado la agenda de hoy. ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

\- Nah, déjalo. Estoy cansado, me daré una vuelta a ver si me dá el aire. 

\- Aguanta un poco más, hyung. Ya casi terminamos el periodo de promoción y podrás centrarte en tus clases.

\- Como si eso me preocupara ahora. (suspiro)

\- ¡Venga, animate, que lo has hecho muy bien en esta entrevista!

\- ¡Estás de broma! ¿Pero has visto qué preguntas? “Reencarnación”.... Es lo más ridículo que he oído nunca. Y encima van y preguntan como si realmente creyera en eso, simplemente por hacer un papel. Por la misma regla de tres, Seung Ho tiene que creer en los viajes en el tiempo ¿no?Es absurdo... Reencarnación...ya no saben qué preguntar.

 

 

\- Oppa...Tu sentido del humor está empeorando.

\- (aguantando la risa) ¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta mi regalo?

\- No. (le mira muy seria)

\- ¿Por qué? A mi me parece muy original. (se le escapa una risilla)

\- Que me regales un libro que te dice cómo fué tu vida pasada según sea tu vida presente no me hace ninguna gracia. Y menos uno en el que diga que, supuestamente en una vida pasada fuí alguien obsesionada con estudiar...

\- ¡¡Pfffffffff...!! (se le escapa una carcajada)

\- ... y que mi alma se reencarnará hasta que se sienta satisfecha de todo el conocimiento que acumule.... No le veo la gracia.

\- ¡¡¡JAJAJAjajajaJAJAJA!!! ¿Por qué no? Veo que te pega como anillo al dedo ¡¡Jajajajjaja!!

\- ........ (fulminándolo con la mirada)

\- Además, ¿no dice mamá siempre, que en una vida pasada te tuvieron que prohibir estudiar para que siempre estés con la nariz metida en un libro? ¿Qué crees que fuiste? ¿Un esclavo? ¿Una ginseng? ¿Una cortesana?¿Un campesino?

\- ...eres un imbecil. Tu sentido del humor apesta, que lo sepas. Y para tu información, las ginseng y las cortesanas eran las únicas mujeres a las que se les permintía el acceso a la cultura, ignorante de la vida.

\- Aaaahhh....pues entonces tu no fuiste una de ellas. De todas maneras no te imagino con sedas de colores y esas cosas, haciendo la ceremonia del té y tocando el arpa.

\- Eres un burro. Gilipollas.

\- ¿Weeé? ¿Por qué te picas? ¿Por decirte que no te veo como una ginseng de esas? ¡¡Jajajajajaj!! Si de todas maneras tu no crees en eso de la reencarnación.

\- No, no creo en esas superticiones de cuentos de abuela, pero eso no quita que hables de las ginseng asi, pedazo de animal. Muchos las ven como prostitutas de lujo cuando en realidad tenían mas dedos de frente que todos los grandes reyes juntos.

\- Uuuuhhh! Pero no te cabrees, yo solo he dicho que no te imagino como una de ellas.

\- No me cabreo. Solo no hables asi de las pocas mujeres cultas de la época. Joder, me molesta.

\- ¿Y no será que te molesta la idea de que preferirías haber sido una de ellas con tal de tener un libro entre tus manos? ¿Eh, eh?

\- ¡Deja de meterte conmigo! ¡Y no te rias de mi o te vas a enterar! (le amenaza con el libro)

\- ¡No te atreverás! ¡Soy tu hermano mayor! (empieza a cubrirse la cabeza)

 

Persiguiendole por la habitación, empieza a darle librazos, haciendo enfasis en las palabras con cada golpe.

 

\- ¡La reencarnación es una estupidez (golpe) un engañabobos (golpe) leyendas para explicar las cosas que no se entendían en tiempos antiguos! (golpe) Ni me parece romantico (golpe) ni poetico (golpe) ni nada! ¡Bastante tengo con mi vida como para ir preocupandome ahora sobre lo que un estupido libro dice que fué mi vida pasada! (golpe)

La proxima vez, si vas a regalarme algo ¡regalame un libro en condiciones, idiota! (golpe) ¡No un estupido libro para niñas tontas inmaduras que creen en los cuentos de hadas! (golpe final)

 

**Author's Note:**

> en proceso
> 
> aún me estoy peleando con AO3, asi que si alguien cae aqui por casualidad, que no se extrañe por algun fallo en el texto, ya que no está repasado. 
> 
> le tengo que pillar el truco de como quiero publicarlo y añadiré el cap 2, pero por hoy creo que me voy a dormir ^^


End file.
